Telling The Story
by alliejgk
Summary: DH continuation. After Telling Ron and Hermione what happened in the forest, Harry feels there is someone else who deserves to hear his tale. Pretty much some Harry/ Ginny conversational fluff.


Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Great Hall. Harry couldn't help feeling a jolt of loneliness at seeing his best friends walking hand in hand. He pushed this aside and then had to suppress a laugh at how long it had taken the two of them to confess their feelings to one another. It was in this moment that Harry realised there was someone else that deserved and explanation which couldn't wait.

As they entered the Great Hall, the three friends headed automatically for a red headed family grouped together; on what was usually the Ravenclaw table. George looked up to greet them and noticed Ron and Hermione's entwined hands.

"Nice to see it only took a war to get you two together." Said George with an echo of his usual tone, but lowered his gaze as he seemed to feel it wasn't quite right without his partner. The other Weasleys looked up and gave Ron and Hermione worn smiles before dropping their eyes to the table again. The new couple sat down to join the grieving family- but not once letting go of one another- they needed all the support they could muster. Harry however, who had so far- surprisingly- remained unnoticed, leant down behind Ginny and whispered in her ear;

"You were amazing," and then softly kissed her on the cheek. She briefly touched the spot where he kissed her and then turned around to look at him properly for the first time in months.

"Oh Harry!" She gasped as her eyes filled with tears. The look of relief they shared, told him everything he needed to know.

"I need to tell you something." He said quietly in response.

"Anything." Ginny said feebly, but then composing herself, suggested; "Shall we walk?"

They walked slowly through the Entrance Hall and through the open doors leading to the grounds. However, as they reached the foot of the steps, Ginny stopped abruptly and silent tears marred her pale skin. Harry turned to her and then after a moment said;

"I'm so sorry about Fred."

"Oh… yeah… right." Ginny muttered, now wiping her eyes.

"Sorry, I just thought that was why you were, well, crying." As he said this he moved uncomfortably on the spot and averted his glance- how did you comfort someone when their brother had just been murdered? It wasn't like it was some awful accident either, he had died fighting Harry's battle, and the guilt was just immeasurable.

"No. That's not the reason. I can't think about Fred right now, I still don't believe it. But this is where I first saw your, I mean, this is where I saw you when I thought you were dead." Ginny had barely finished speaking when Harry's lips were pressed against hers, reassuring and loving. He was kissing her with such a tender force and longing that she struggled to pull away. When they did finally break for air, Harry took Ginny's hand and they headed towards the Marble Tomb by the lake.

"You're not going to break up with me again are you?" Ginny questioned with an edge of humour- not quite able to muster sarcasm after the night's events. "Or are we even together?" She did manage a giggle this time.

"Oh sorry, I forgot the formalities," Harry confessed. "Ginny Weasley will you, please, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Will you, please, please take me back after I ran off and got myself killed?"

"Yes." She agreed again with pleasure, but Harry could see a flitter of confusion in her eyes.

"And will you please, please, please help me take the mick out of Ron and Hermione for taking seven years to get their act together?"

"Of course! What do you take me for?" She agreed, smiling genuinely for what felt like the first time in forever. Composing herself before continuing, she asked; "Harry, did you just say you _were_ killed?"

"Umm, yes." He confirmed shyly, and in answer to Ginny's look of horror, he hastily added; "don't worry, everything's fine- I'm very alive and healthy- bar a few cuts and bruises. That's what I need to explain to you though." As they walked, Harry retold (for what he was sure would not be the last time) the story of his time they parted. He briefly explained the Horcruxes and how he knew what they would be and where to find them. Rehashing Dumbledore's final adventure and the fact that it had been in vain was particularly painful. Upon reaching the white tomb, Harry deposited the Elder wand and resealed the damaged marble, with his own- now fully functional- wand. They strolled around the grounds- their path illuminated by the rising sun- and Ginny listened intently to Harry's story, only interrupting when Harry told her of Ron's departure, at which point she swore loudly. She gripped his hand and accepted all he told her, with this small gesture Harry knew he could tell her the pivotal detail, which he himself had learnt only hours earlier.

"… and so we destroyed the diadem and there was only the snake left, although Voldemort's hour was nearly up." It was here Harry paused; they had reached the edge of the forest and the point in the story which Harry was debating glazing over.

"So?" Ginny prompted.

"Well, there's more but…"

"Harry, don't you trust me?"

"Completely, it's just,"

"Just what?"

"Well, I don't want to scare you."

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." She conceded with a smirk.

"Well, okay…" Harry continued explaining about Snape's memories and the information Dumbledore passed to him. Telling how there was a part of Voldemort's soul concealed within his own body. Ginny gasped in shock.

"Do you want me to go on?" he asked gently. Ginny merely nodded, but he knew he must continue. "Do you mind walking into the forest?" he added.

"No, but why?" Ginny said without fear this time.

"Well, it's just; I'd like to show you somewhere, if that's okay?" She nodded again and the proceeded into the dense growth. Harry told her how he knew he must face Voldemort and be ready to die. "I saw you." He added, "On my way to the forest, I was stood just behind you- you were helping another girl. When I saw you there everything changed, I wanted to grab you and run and never look back, but…"

"You could never do that." She finished for him.

Harry smiled and continued with the tale, telling her of the resurrection stone and how he walked to face death with his parents, Sirius and Lupin at his side. Ginny's silent tears began again but he continued nonetheless.

"So then I walked into this clearing…"

"_This_ clearing." She exclaimed, faltering.

"Yeah, right here, and I stood there and waited. It was quick like I'd hoped." Harry turned to face her. "Do you know what my dying thought was?" He couldn't stand seeing her cry like this at his words, but he smiled at the memory; "You. Your face, your eyes, your lips, your touch, your kiss… and then black." He finished simply. This time it was Ginny forcing herself upon Harry, and they stood there where Harry had lain, locked in an embrace so tight they could have been one. Framed by a beam of moonlight breaking through the thick canopy, the couple held each other, only breaking their kiss once for Ginny to whisper;

"I love you Harry Potter, always have, and always will."

Harry responded by restarting their kiss, where he answered with more than words could ever say.


End file.
